Need OCS
by wakkowarnerlover1
Summary: HEY GUYS, I NEED OCS FOR MY NEW STORY SO IF YOU WANT YOUR OC IN MY STORY PLZ FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT YOUR OC VIA REVIEW OR PM THANKS :)
1. Intro

Need OCS

Hey guys its Renay, and just like the title says I need ocs for my new stories which I'll explain later about anyways here's the info:

Name:

Age:

Brother: (has to be one of the ninja, even Lloyd)

Element:

Crush:

Weapon:

Appearance:

Talents:

PLEASE SEND IN AS MANY AS YOU WANT, BUT REMEMBER YOU CAN ALSO PM ME.


	2. Chapter 1: Siblings

Thanks so much for the OCS guys but here are the ones im using:

Ruby: SourPatchKid08

Jordyn: Maypuffle1

Susan:NinjagoSilverNinja1

Lilith: NinjagoZ

Thanks guys so much, oh and plz continue to update

-Renay

Chapter 1: Siblings

It was a typical day in Ninjago City , the Ninja were fought off the Serpentine and were just heading home to the Bounty, but once they got home they found suitcases on the deck. "what the heck are those" Lloyd asked, then 5 hooded figures appeared on the deck with weapons in their hands. The Ninja were both shocked but ready to fight, they toke out their weapons and started to fight.

Kai's POV:

There are other Ninja! I must be seeing things!One of the guys attacked me with a spear , he tried to sweep me off my feet, but I jumped and swung with my sword, unfortunately it missed him and he pinned me to the floor, I looked him in the eyes…I think I remember those eyes from somewhere, I launched him off me and grabbed his spear and rammed him into the wall. Once I had him pinned I ripped off his mask and I gasped it couldn't be….. " R-Ruby is that you" I stuttered.

Jay's POV:

Man was this guy good at fighting, even if he was kind of shorter than me…Anyways he had double daggers which is kind of like knives and such. He tried to strike at me to the stomach but I knew better so I did a front flip and landed behind him and knocked him to the ground, once I removed his mask I was in utter shock, it was Jordyn…my baby sister.

Cole's POV:

I was determined to defeat the guy I was fighting, he had double daggers for weapons. He was strong but I was stronger, we wrestled it out, landing punches and kicks at each other . but once I noticed he was tired, I smirked underneath my mask and tripped my opponent, I ripped off his mask, then I was shocked, there in front of me was my little sister "Susan…."

Zane's POV:

My opponent was a very skilled fighter, every action he made was planned perfectly, it was difficult to make a hit. He used a bow and arrows, which I can tell he had lots of experience in because I barely missed an arrow he launched at me. I froze the bow and tried to sweep the feet of my opponent but he jumped and roundhouse kicked my stomach but since im a nindroid it hurt him a lot more than it hurt me, I took that as my advantage, so I kicked my opponent to the floor and pulled of his mask, my eyes widened there in front of me was my sister Liana.

Lloyd's POV:

The person I'm fighting is really hard to beat, I could hardly hit him at all, he had claw like weapons which really hurt, I would know because I just got hit with them, "oww" I muttered then I used my powers which caught him by surprise and knocked him into the wall. I pinned him down before he could get up and pulled off his mask "uhh didn't see this coming" I said nervously to the person, which was my sister Lilith. "ENOUGH" I heard my uncle yell, all of us scrambled on our feet's and stood up quickly. "Now the reason I've brought your siblings here is because of a new evil that broke free in Ninjago" Uncle continued then Jay said "but Sensei, our sisters could get hurt" then Jay's sister said "Jay we're not kids we can handle ourselves heck even I have a boyfriend" Jay look was priceless, he looked both pissed off and shocked "anyways…we should introduce ourselves, im Susan Brookstone, Cole sister" Susan said, she looked almost like Cole except she had a red streak in her hair then Jay's sister said "I'm Jordyn Walker, Jay's sister" she had Jay's hair color with blue streaks in it and she also had Jay's electric blue eyes. Then my sister said "I'm Lilith Garmadon, Lloyd's twin sister" Everyone looked at me then at Lilith then I said "Were not identical twins, we're fraternal twins" Lilith has brown hair with black streaks in it and has pale blue eyes, that's why people are confused when I say we're twins. Then Zane's sister said " im Liana Shard, Zane's sister" she had blonde hair and turquoise eyes, then I look over at Kai's other sister who said "I'm Ruby Flamey, Kai and Nya's sister" she had black hair and blood red eyes that made a shiver go up my spine. Then Uncle did spinjitzu and they had different color ninja outfits, he walked over to Ruby and said "Ruby, Crimson ninja of Shadows. Liana, Gray Ninja of The Silver Dragon. Jordyn, Pink Ninja of Wind. Susan, Mint Green Ninja of Life. And finally Lilith, Dark Purple Ninja of Destruction"

Ruby's POV:

Hmm, Ninja of Shadows, not bad, I like it. After we all got our Ninja titles and uniforms, I decided to watch Kai and his friends train. I walked over to the deck, but then I bumped into someone "hey watch it" I said then I looked up and saw Cole rubbing his head, "sorry I wasn't looking" he said, for some reason I couldn't stop looking at him, his perfect black hair, sexy green eyes…..wait sexy, no not sexy, come on Ruby its your first day here don't screw it up. "are you okay?" he asked holding out a hand, I took it then I said "yeah I'm fine, I guess Shadows does fit me perfectly" he laughed then he said " are you looking for Kai" I nodded then he motioned me to follow him to where Kai was. "Hey Kai, Ruby was looking for you" "oh hey sis what's up" Kai said, punching a dummy. "oh I just wanted to train that's all, maybe you can help me practice with some sparring" I said, he chuckled then said " I don't know sis I don't want to hurt you" I glared at him then said "oh if anything you should worry about getting hurt" He glared then got In his fighting stance, I got into mine then we began to fight.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 2 **

Hey Guys, guess what I'm still alive, sorry I haven't updated in a long, long-

Kai: LONG while

Renee: Shut up Kai

Cole: well hey its not our fault you haven't been updating

Renee: Well sorry for having an education!

Zane: Anyways….

Lloyd: Enjoy the chapter guys!

Renee: oh and I don't own Ninjago or the OCS they belong to their rightful owners

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare**

Ruby's POV:

Me and Kai were fighting it out, of course me being the ninja of shadows I was able to slip away from his sight long enough to hit him a couple of times, but he was able to hit me back. In the end it was a draw because it was taking forever to take him down and I think he was thinking the same thing. "good fight sis" Kai said sticking his hand out, I shook his hand, taking a few breaths, then I headed to the bridge where the other girls were. " So Ruby how's school?" Nya asked, 'Dammit' I thought as I recalled the fact on me being suspended for the week for beating up a bitch at school for making fun of my friends. "oh um school…..well…" I stuttered, Nya sighed then said "what happened this time?" "I may have gotten suspended for a week for beating up a girl at school for making fun of my friends" I said, smiling sheepishly, Nya sighed again then she said " Ruby, you know violence isn't always the answer" "yeah I know….are you mad?" I said "no just disappointed…anyways moving on from that, im bored, let's do something, just us girls" Nya said looking towards the other girls. "Like what?" Jordyn asked, "how about cards?" Liana suggested, all of us shook our heads, "how about truth or dare?" Lilith said, we all smiled then ran to our room to start the game. " ok so who starts?" Susan said, I raised my hand quickly like a 7 year old waiting to be called on in class then I looked over at Liana who had an 'oh crap ' look on her face, "so Liana truth or dare?" I asked, she thought for a moment then said " truth", I smiled then said "who do you think is the cutest guy on this ship?", her face turned red then she said "um well…..Lloyd" we all smiled, except for Lilith who looked like she wanted to kill Liana, wow now I know how Kai feels about Nya and Jay. "ok um Susan Truth or Dare?" Liana asked after getting over her blush attack. "Dare" she said, being as bold as she can. "ok, I dare you to call your brother in here and say I have 3 boyfriends at school and say you are pregnant with one of their kids" Susan laughed then she called Cole in here. "COLE!" she shouted, Cole walked I then he said "What's up sis?" "um well, I haven't told you this but, I have three boyfriends at school and I'm pregnant with one of their kids" Susan said, Cole face went pale then he said " WHAT!? SUSAN HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX WITH A GUY, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT, HELL YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND LET ALONE THREE!" Susan laughed then she said "Cole relax, it was just a dare, Liana had me o, I don't have any boyfriends and I'm not pregnant so relax"Cole's face got red with embarrassment then he said "oh well um, I'm gonna go" Once he left, we all started laughing, then Susan looked at me and said " Ruby, Truth or Dare?" "Truth" I replied, she smirked then said "Who do YOU like?" some how I knew she was going to say that. I sighed then said…..

Renee: HA, left yall at a cliff hanger

Cole: NO!

Kai: yeah I want to know who Ruby likes

Zane: so my sister likes Lloyd

Renee: yep

Zane: (turns to Lloyd) Run….Now

Lloyd: (runs for dear life while Zane chases hm)

Renee: ok guys, well I hope youguys liked the update so plz R&R

Cole and Kai: Bye


	4. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys what up, I know you guys hate Author's notes (trust me I do too but I need help) I need I deas so if you can pm me ideas that would me great and your idea will be acknowledged

Thanks

Renee


End file.
